


well you look kinda tasty to me

by smallprotector



Category: Dr. Carmilla (Musician), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: ...but sexy and also not good science, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Honour Bondage, Science Experiments, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: Raphaella and Dr. Carmilla investigate the particulars of Carmilla's immortality, but Raphaella might have overestimated how easily she can keep Carmilla under control.
Relationships: Dr Carmilla/Raphaella la Cognizi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	well you look kinda tasty to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



> this is tagged as dubious consent and author chose not to use archive warnings, please check the end notes for more details!
> 
> Title is From "Exhumed" because that song sure is something, huh (to clarify: it is hot. I think it's hot. the something it is is good)

Raphaella watched as Dr. Carmilla gripped the metal bars above the lab bench, cold hands around cold metal. The ropes across Carmilla’s body were dark red, the diamond pattern it was tied in stark against pale skin. 

“Keep your hands right there… Good. Now, try not to move.” 

Raphaella reached out absent-mindedly to pat Carmilla’s side before she reached for the first vial, uncorking it carefully and holding it above Carmilla’s exposed back. 

“Now remember to keep your hands right there, or this all stops.” 

Then she let the liquid drip down. Carmilla’s back arched, a noise that could have been pain or pleasure leaving Carmilla’s lips. Raphaella watched in fascination as the treated section of the skin below her stayed unblemished, making a quick note of the result. 

Carmilla whined in frustration, but Raphaella only smiled. She had plenty of compounds to try out on her subject, and the harness of rope left her with plenty of neat sections to test one by one. (Not the most scientifically sound method, perhaps, with the potential for cross contamination or unexpected interaction- but Raphaella allowed herself the little bit of self indulgence.) 

“How did that feel?” 

“Hot, burning rather than warming, sensation stays localised to where the liquid was applied, now just- keep going.” Carmilla’s steady voice and clear summation of the results Raphaella needed shouldn’t have been a surprise, and yet it was always fascinating to watch Carmilla transform from a wanton creature of desire to a coolly rational scientist.

“Very good- you have gotten better at this.” 

The next few vials went the same way, Raphaella noting the effects on Carmilla’s skin as she squirmed from the various effects. Raphaella occasionally let her hands wander, feeling the texture of the segments of treated skin and comparing it to the control areas, smirking at how Carmilla arched into the touches and how her breath caught as Raphaella’s hands drifted lower teasingly, running down between her legs or reaching across to palm her breast when she was feeling particularly generous. 

It was beautifully satisfying to watch her unravel, the answers to Raphaella’s probing questions coming in gasps and moans even as Raphaella kept up a steady stream of detached commentary. Through it all, Carmilla’s hands stayed firmly clasped around the bar, a tangible reminder that she wanted this as much as Raphaella did.

Then Raphaella moved to pick up the next compound. This one wouldn’t be applied to Carmilla’s skin. She opened the vial filled with bright red liquid, and Carmilla’s head whipped around to zero in on the little glass bottle, pupils slitted and teeth sharp. Raphaella laughed, confident in her control over the situation-

And suddenly Carmilla was on top of her, the glass container already raised to her lips and staining them red as she drank.

Once it was empty she let the glass fall from her hand, let it smash on the floor as her intense gaze focused on Raphaella with a desperate hunger that made a primal part of Raphaella want to bat her wings at the creature above her until bones gave way and she was free. But a much larger part was just as ravenous for what would come next as Carmilla seemed to be. 

And then there were teeth in Raphaella’s throat and a sharp and glorious pain radiated from her neck, followed by heat spreading down to her center until she shifted her hips, weakly grinding up against where Carmilla was straddling her. As Carmilla drank, Raphaella felt consciousness leave her as she drifted in a haze of pleasure.

Lost in sensation, Raphaella could only vaguely feel Carmilla moving on from her throat, tearing Raphaella’s clothes open and trailing needle-toothed bites and kisses along her torso and breasts, licking off the droplets of blood that welled up in the wake of her mouth. Each bite blossomed with heat after Carmilla licked it clean until Raphaella’s torso was on fire with a pleasure that overwhelmed her senses as helpless moans fell from her lips. 

As Carmilla drifted ever lower, it was all Raphaella could do to tangle her hands into Carmilla’s hair to pull her closer to get more of that incredible sensation, wings fluttering weakly where they framed her prone form spread out before Carmilla like a feast. 

Carmilla looked up into her eyes, hunger sated enough to leave her eyes clear and alert once again. “Now it’s your turn to be good.” Her cold hands pinned Raphaella’s hips to the floor. 

Raphaella couldn’t form a coherent response, but her hips bucked up against Carmilla’s firm grip as she descended upon her and everything but white-hot desire fled from Raphaella’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Raphaella is trying out different compounds on an enthusiastic Carmilla. Carmilla overpowers Raphaella unexpectedly during this and bites/kisses her. Raphaella enjoys it, but does not expect it or verbally consent. Although Raphaella later nonverbally expresses consent for Carmilla to continue, Carmilla's bites have some kind of aphrodisiac effect and it is unclear from the fic how much of Raphaella's enjoyment/consent is due to that and whether she would consent otherwise.
> 
> (thanks to aunt_zelda from advice on this! I panicked and deleted an earlier version so now it's just gifted to you like this!)


End file.
